


Jazz's Blue Christmas

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Christmas is Jazz's favorite time of the year. But when Prowl gives him a long mission before and during the holiday it puts him in a bad mood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Vespera_Z's Sounds of the season. But also we wanted to do a Christmas story.

Jazz woke up humming a Christmas song, it was that time of year again. Prowl woke up, hearing Jazz and rolled away from him.

“Oh come on don’t do that, Prowler,” Jazz said seeing him.

Prowl huffed a sigh and sat up, “Is it not too early for Christmas songs?” he asked.

“Never too early for Christmas song,” Jazz said. “They humans took this one holiday and produced so many songs about it. It’s amazing.”

“Jazz it is still the middle of November,” Prowl said, checking the human calendar.

“Perfect time to start,” Jazz said grinning.

Prowl pushed himself up to standing. “Shall we go get our morning rations?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jazz said smiling and started humming again a different song.

Prowl flicked his doorwings in annoyance as they walked to the canteen.

Jazz smiled a little seeing Prowl’s wings flicking and started a little dance down the corridor.

 

 

After their breakfast, Prowl retreated to his office to read over Mirage’s mission notes. His neutral expression slowly turned into a dour one as he continued through the document.

Mirage had uncovered where the trail of missing metals, nuclear metals, and rocket fuel led. The Decepticons were building another weapon that could cause destruction of a catastrophic scale. Mirage had made it back home, but not without needing to spend some time in the medbay first.

Mirage had been unable to get the full story, whether this device was to be used here on Earth or on Cybertron? There were also rumours that it still lacked components.

Prowl would need more information. He sighed and opened a comm channel to Jazz, ::Jazz, can you come to my office?::

::On my way, Prowler,:: Jazz said getting up from his desk, luckily their offices weren’t too far apart. “Need me to help you relax or something?”

“I’ve got a mission for you,” Prowl said

“Okay,” Jazz said smiling.

“Here are the coordinates for it,” Prowl said, pinging the coordinates directly to Jazz

Jazz looked at it, “Hmm blue ocean,” he said. “Sounds interesting. Should be a quick in and out.”

“You will need to prepare yourself for deep undercover. Mirage wasn’t able to bring back full information. I need you to sabotage it if you can; if you can’t, you’ll have to comm base and we’ll prepare a full team,” Prowl said

“Right,” Jazz said, thinking what he might need. “Well if he had a hard time….Pits. I’d miss my favorite time of year.”

“Okay,” Prowl said, not sure why this exactly was a problem.

“Oh come on, I’d miss Christmas,” Jazz said looking at Prowl.

“I understand, Jazz,” Prowl started

“No you don’t,” Jazz said. “So bland. “

“Excuse me?” Prowl asked, looking up from his data pad at Jazz.

“You don’t care. You chose this for this purpose,” Jazz said a bit angry.

“Is that what you believe, Jazz?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah, I know you don’t really like all my humming. At least I don’t sing them aloud,” Jazz said.

Prowl stood up from his desk, pushing his chair back as he rested his fingertips on the edge of the desk. “Jazz, unlike you, the Decepticons do not care about this planet, its inhabitants, nor its culture. They will not wait until the human holidays are finished to complete this weapon.”

Jazz sighed. “Slagging Cons,” he said slamming down the data padd on Prowl’s desk.

Prowl reached down picking up the data pad of Mirage’s mission and handed it to Jazz. Jazz looked back at the data pad, continuing his list of tools he’d need. “Guess I’ll go put my tool together,” he said drooping.

“Jazz, I would not send you otherwise. You are my best agent and we cannot let ...” 

“Yeah, just find someone to make the cartoon, ‘Jazz saves Christmas.’ Do I need to head to the north pole and save Santa Claus? No, the deep wet ocean,” 

“I will get right on that,” Prowl said.

Jazz stopped and looked at Prowl. “You’re kidding me….no Prowl does not kid… are you serious?” He smiled a little bit.

“Unfortunately, you know Optimus has decreed that we are robots in disguise. It would break our disguise if we did that,” Prowl said.

“Yeah,” Jazz said and left to get his tools and weapons. “Heading to the special room, let Mirage know.”

When Jazz arrived in the Prep room, Mirage was already there waiting for him. 

“Hey Raj,” Jazz said and started laying down his tools for this mission, the underwater weld and others.

“He’s sending you?” Mirage asked from where he sat back in the chair with his pedes up on the stool.

“Yeah,” Jazz said sparing a glance at the mech.

“Scrap. I’m sorry mech,” Mirage said

“Yeah, thanks,” Jazz said. Mad at Mirage for bringing this info that was ruining his happy holiday but he wasn’t about to yell at the mech.

“Should I leave you?” Mirage asked.

Jazz thought about it. “Nah, tell me what they are like there,” he said.

Mirage started to describe the Cons in the base, who was responsible for what, and what his role was as a counter agent.

Jazz made a note of the names and descriptions in his processor as he started forming and picking out parts of his persona for this particular mission.

“Might be time for you to leave,” Jazz said feeling ready and altering the colors on his armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz returns from his mission over Christmas for a surprise.

  
Several weeks later Jazz returned shivering. He was wet and nearly frozen over. “I feel like a popsicle,” he said.

Mirage met Jazz at the base entrance, ready to help his friend. “How’d it go, mech? Need a trip to Ratchet?” he asked.

“Weapon destroyed,” Jazz said. “And yeah might let the doc take a look, there’s a scratch or dent I can feel but can’t reach or see on my back.”

Mirage helped Jazz down the corridors to the medbay. The corridors had been decked with coloured lights and large garlands of greenery collected from outside.

Jazz looked around. “Uh Christmas is over though,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I know,” Mirage said.

“So why hasn’t it been taken down not that it was up last I saw,” Jazz said shaking his helm. Had he hit his helm as well, he wondered as Mirage led him into the medbay.

“So you’re back,” Ratchet said looking at the mech coming in.

“I think so,” Jazz said warily.

“Well you’re here so you are back,” Ratchet said taking note of the few scratches and the large cut down his back which he deemed a priority and went to fixing.

“Ah ya found something,” Jazz said feeling the wet cleaner and the welder and then hissed. “Stings.”

“It is pretty deep,” Ratchet said. “Someone got in a last blow as you ran out perhaps.”

“Could be.” Jazz said.

Red Alert watched the monitor carefully as the Decepticon-coloured saboteur returned. He poured over the biometrics data, confirming the identity as the same one Jazz had left as. ::Prowl, he’s back. Comming you as you requested, sir,:: he messaged.

Prowl set the data pad down on his desk, ::Thank you, Red Alert. What does his condition look like?:: he answered.

::He’s walking on his own. Mirage took him down to medbay,:: Red Alert said. 

::Thank you, Red Alert,:: Prowl said. He got up from his desk and went first to his quarters, making sure everything was set up properly. Nodding his helm, Prowl turned around and left for the medbay.

The medbay doors opened with a swoosh and Prowl stepped inside; Jazz looked over seeing his bondmate. “Hello Jazz,” Prowl said, walking over towards the medberth he was on, but staying out of Ratchet’s way.

“Prowler,” Jazz said.

Prowl moved closer to the medberth to embrace his mate. Jazz leaned into Prowl as the Praxian kissed Jazz on the cheek and ran his hand down the Porsche’s back.

Jazz shivered at the touch, since the cut was a bit sensitive still.

Prowl pulled back quickly, ending the kiss abruptly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jazz said with a smile for Prowl.

Mirage stepped over to Ratchet, “Hey doc, think Jazz can recuperate back in his quarters?” he asked quietly.

“I took care of the worst of it,” Ratchet said. “So yes.”

“Good...” Mirage said, patting Ratchet on the shoulder.

“Sounds good,” Jazz said. “I can crawl under a blanket and warm up.”

“I hope there will be room for a second frame under the blanket?” Prowl asked

“Of course,” Jazz said smiling.

“Ratchet, with your permission, I will take Jazz back to our quarters,” Prowl said, offering his mate a hand.

“Of course, rest Jazz,” the medic said. “And heated energon. You’re a walking talking ice cube.”

“Sure, doc,” Jazz said taking Prowl’s hand.

Prowl grabbed the blanket off the berth that Jazz had been on and wrapped it around the Porsche’s frame.

“Hmm thanks,” Jazz said.

“Of course,” Prowl said quietly and led Jazz back to their quarters. Once they arrived, he keyed in the code, letting Jazz take in the sight of their quarters and enter first.

In the corner of their living space was a cut fir tree, all trimmed with lights and decorations Jazz usually put on the Ark’s main tree in the rec room. Although the room’s lights were turned off, the tree lights are on. Playing through Jazz’ music system was the third-in-command’s Christmas playlist. Feliz Navidad was currently playing.

“You’re the reason the decorations are still up,” Jazz said turning to look at his mate.

“You missed the holiday. I know it is important to you,” Prowl said, smiling and gently coaxing Jazz into their quarters so the door would close behind them.

Jazz chuckled. “Thank you love,” he said moving for the berth leaving room under the blanket for Prowl.

Prowl followed Jazz to the berth and slipped under the covers, snuggling up to Jazz. “I also convinced the crew to hold off on their Christmas party until your return. When you are feeling ready, I will tell the Twins to finalize the party plans.”

“Sounds fun,” Jazz said kissing Prowl.

Prowl shivered a bit, feeling Jazz’ chilled frame against his; he didn’t pull away though, running his hand along the mech’s side instead of his back.

“That feels nice. Hope I’m not too cold for ya,” Jazz said.

Prowl opened up his vents to allow the heat from his frame to escape under the covers. ::Never,:: he said, returning the previous kiss and pulling his mate closer still. 

::Nice,:: Jazz said closing his optics and drifting into recharge.

The next day, the rec room had been transformed into a Christmas party room, despite the fact it was now the 27th. 

The Christmas tree that had been in Prowl and Jazz’ room was moved into the rec room. More decorations had been set up and Blaster was in charge of the music. 

Despite his normal distaste for parties, Prowl had given himself a good clean and polish to be presentable at it. 

Jazz walked in after another check up with Ratchet and writing some quick notes on the mission in his office. “Hey thanks everyone for waiting for me,” he said. “It’s a really great present already.” He went over and gave Prowl a kiss.

Prowl stiffened slightly at the public kiss, before reminding himself that this was Christmas afterall. In a move reminiscent of the saboteur, he dipped Jazz in his arms as he returned the kiss, making a small show. 

The twins made whooping sounds along with a number of others along with ohhs and ahhs. And comments about the cute couple.

::Didn’t have to really do this, not that I mind but I know how you are,:: Jazz said gasping and smiling as he stood back up.

Prowl wore a small smile and his doorwings fluttered in mirth as he watched Jazz, holding him enough to make sure the 3IC was steady on his pedes again. 

“Okay suppose we get the presents distributed and opened,” Jazz said.

Blaster turned down the volume on the mix currently playing and stood up to assist Jazz with the party. 

Prowl just stood back, pulling out his simply wrapped present and waiting patiently. 

At one point Optimus walked in taking a break from his work to talk to Jazz and then quietly left.

Jazz walked over to Prowl. “What’s that you have there?” he asked.

“Your Christmas present,” Prowl said, putting it in Jazz’s hands and letting his hands linger under Jazz’s hands for a moment. 

Jazz unwrapped the present finding a scarf, cards from city kids, and a set of headphones. “Thank you Prowler,” he said putting on the scarf and putting the headphones in his subspace. He scanned through the cards.

“I am sorry that I had to send you on that mission, especially so close to Christmas. Thank you for returning,” Prowl said quietly. 

“Well like you said it had to be done,” Jazz said. “I’m glad to make it back. And all this just really warms me up, spark and frame.”

Jazz listened as a new song started up. “Wanna dance with me Prowl?” he asked holding out his hand after he put the cards away.

Prowl took the offered hand and let Jazz lead him. “For you, anything.” Jazz led Prowl as they danced together in the rec room.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued when we get back from our holidays.


End file.
